Epílogo do Amor
by Arthuxinho
Summary: Nas ressalvas da imortalidade precária e indesejável, era impossível enfraquecer a afeição vívida. Uma oportunidade de expressá-la, mesmo breve, gera um excessivo contentamento de Saria que volta à Floresta Kokiri para confessar seus sentimentos à Link.
1. Reencontro

**Nota: **Essa é uma Fic que eu ansiava fazer desde muito tempo. Na realidade, é um casal que eu acho que deveria realmente viver um romance. Link&Zelda é muito clichê, muito esperado. Temos que inovar um pouco, nem que seja apenas em nossas fantasias, e passar isso à limpo num papel é muito prazeroso.

Pra mim Link&Saria são um casal perfeito e não tem discussão. sz

Espero que gostem dessa Fic que estou escrevendo com muito prazer e muito orgulho para quem gosta desse casal, ou para quem tem uma opinião contra.

E não esqueçam!

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE s2**

**•••**

Em Hyrule a paz reinava de modo esperado. As coisas corriam completamente bem, e em um lugar paralelo, seis sábios conversavam a respeito do pequeno herói do tempo.

- Ele se saiu muito bem acabando com Ganondorf. - Dizia Rauru.

- Sim, temos de admitir que o rapaz tem talento. - Acrescentou Nabooru, recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça de Impa.

- E também que ele é uma gracinha, rs. - Ruto dizia com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- HAHA, Meu Big Brother não podia ser menos! Ele foi sensacional! É tão forte quanto eu! - Exclamava Darunia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Porém, a única que não se manifestou de maneira alguma fora a kokiri cujos cabelos verdes tinham o mesmo tom das árvores de seu templo, Saria. A pequena menina apenas refletia sobre o jovem herói do tempo que não conseguia tirar da mente. Link havia marcado muito seu tempo na Floresta Kokiri. Notando a "ausência" de Saria, Rauru como o mais velho dos sábios, achou estranho, e resolveu lhe perguntar o que houve.

- Está se sentindo bem, Saria?

- Ah.. s-sim..

- Tem certeza? - Insistia o sábio da luz.

- É que..

- Hn? - Todos voltaram sua atenção para a garota.

- É que eu sinto saudade do Lin.. - Balançou a cabeça negativamente, mudando rapidamente o que ia falar. - Eu sinto saudades dos meus amigos, da minha casa.. Eu queria poder reviver tudo só mais uma vez.

- Ora, sinto muito, mas não irá poder voltar. - Proferia em um tom de deboche a princesa Ruto, sábia da água.

- Bem, há um jeito, mas..

- Mas o quê? - Saria ergueu o rosto e perguntou com um tom animado e surpreso de voz.

- Mas não irá durar mais do que 72 horas, não é muito, mas creio que seja o suficiente. Nós os cinco sábios teríamos de usar nossas forças para lhe mandar para a Floresta Kokiri.

- Sim, sim! É o suficiente!

Os outros sábios apenas observavam. Até mesmo Darunia, o sábio do fogo e o mais excêntrico, estava quieto. Impa e Nabooru sabiam do real motivo, e Ruto suspeitava, já que não conhecia a relação de Link e Saria. Rauru também sabia, mas preferiu não revelar nada, apenas sorria. Todos os cinco sábios se entreolharam, e por uns instantes Ruto hesitou, mas pensou bem. Apesar de ela gostar bastante de Link, sabia que não teria muitas chances, mas morreria de ciúme. Os cinco ergueram as mãos, e de cada par de mãos um tipo de cor de luz cintilava de maneira divina. Das mãos de Rauru, o sábio da Luz, uma luz amarela pairava sobre suas mãos. Nas mãos de Darunia, uma luz vermelha como o fogo. Nas de Ruto, um azul marinho como as profundezas do mar. Nas de Impa, roxas. E nas de Nabooru, uma luz alaranjada corria para se juntar com as outras que flutuavam no meio da Câmara dos Sábios (Chamber of Sages ). De repente, todas as luzes juntaram-se e formaram uma só, que rapidamente se locomoveu de encontro a Saria, levando segundos para levá-la embora dali.

Como num piscar de olhos Saria se deu conta de estar em frente à grande árvore Deku, já falecida. A pequena kokiri admirou-a por pequenos minutos, até virar as costas para a árvore e sair correndo em direção à Floresta Kokiri, lar de seus amigos e o seu antigo lar. O primeiro a avisar foi Mido, sempre com aquele seu jeito irritante de se achar superior aos outros. Saria chegara por trás dele e cobrira-lhe os olhos, brincando com ele.

- Adivinha quem é!

Mido não demorou para adivinhar, já que não fazia tanto tempo que via Saria. Apenas ela que não via seus amigos há tempos já que ficara na Câmara dos Sábios por anos .

- Saria!

- Ah, assim não tem graça, rs. - Ela retirou as mãos e Mido se virou para cumprimentá-la.

- Como você está? - Mido já queria expor seu jeito galanteador falho.

- Rs, estou bem, e você?

- Ah, estou ótimo!

Conversaram e conversaram. Saria perdera a noção do tempo. Foram chegando mais e mais amigos e eles continuaram conversando e, por um momento, a kokiri de cabelos verdes esquecera-se de seu real objetivo: Encontrar Link! Só se deu conta mesmo quando Mido e seu ego falaram por si sós.

- Haha, agora sim! Saria me acha um máximo e aquele idiota do Link nem tá aqui pra ver isso!

- Minha nossa, é mesmo! O Link.. Onde ele está? - Mido caíra de repente, ficando um pouco constrangido.

- O Link? Pra que quer saber?

- Oras, eu quero falar com ele sobre uma coisa.

- Caham.. Ele está naquela casinha da árvore dele se preparando para ir embora.

- Ir embora?! Mas por quê?!

- Porque a fadinha dele fugiu, o abandonou, heh. Isso que dá, não cuida direito das coisas.

Saria não escutava Mido, apenas via seus lábios movimentarem-se e pensava em achar Link. Em um ato repentino, Saria saiu correndo, empurrando o corpo de Mido que ficara surpreendido e via-a indo embora. Ela corria em direção à casa de Link, que felizmente não ficava tão longe dali. Uma vez que alcançara a escada para a entrada da casa, subira e se deparara com uma coisa que a deixou petrificada. Era tarde demais. Link já havia partido e só sabe Deus para onde. Saria adentrou a casa e deitou sobre sua cama, cheirando-lhe os lençóis ainda embriagados com o cheiro inebriante do loirinho. Ficou ali por minutos. De repente uma sombra se aproximou da porta. Mas Saria não percebeu. Link adentrava a porta de casa, surpreso em encontrar sua velha amiga deitada em sua cama.

- Sa-saria?..

Ela ergueu a cabeça com os olhos marejados. Ele estava lá! Não tinha partido! Saria largou os lençóis e correu em direção à Link para abraçá-lo com força. Da Câmara dos Sábios, Ruto fizera uma cara emburrada, apenas observando. Link não teve reação, a não ser afastar um pouco os corpos para poder visualizá-la melhor.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim te ver! Senti muito a sua falta..

Saria agarrou-lhe as roupas verdes, chorando um pouco. Molhava a roupa do garoto, secando as lágrimas ali e se afastando para contar a curta história para o herói do tempo.

- Então você tem três dias aqui?

- Sim.

- Hm..

Ambos estavam sentados na beira da cama, Link segurava seu queixo em uma expressão pensativa. Saria havia voltado, mas por quê? Não conseguia pensar em nada que desse esse motivo a ela a não ser mesmo a saudade de seus amigos. Mas mal sabia Link que Saria havia voltado para dizer a ele seus sentimentos. Sempre tinha gostado dele. Link tinha certo charme por sempre se manter na sua e ter aquele instinto aventureiro. Em meio aos pensamentos, Saria tocou-lhe a mão vaga, com as bochechas coradas.

- Link... Eu...

- Você?

O loiro a fitava com aqueles orbes azuis claros e penetrantes. Apesar de ter ficado um tempo mais velho sete anos ainda não entendiam bem as coisas, pois sua inocência estava preservada; apenas seu instinto aventureiro e sua coragem que evoluíram abundantemente. Tinha uma inocência apurada, talvez aquele fosse seu grande defeito.

- Eu... você quer passear?

- Claro, vamos!

Ela estava com vergonha, não poderia dizer de uma hora para outra que gostava dele, que o amava. Seria um pouco repentino demais. Link a puxou pela mão e saíram pela porta. Antes de cada um descer as escadas, o loiro a pegou no colo e pulou bravamente, caindo em pé, intacto. Tinha força, e isso era algo notável. A colocou no chão e começou a correr com ela de mãos dadas em direção à Lost Woods ( Bosque Perdido ), para brincarem.


	2. Lost Woods

A caminho para Lost Woods o pequeno casal passou pela casa de Mido, que olhou pela porta para eles com raiva e inveja de Link. Quase que o kokiri que se autodenominava chefe daquela raça interferiu naquele momento entre os dois, mas Mido observou melhor e pôde notar um sorriso feliz no rosto de Saria. Um sorriso que ele só via quando ela estava com Link. Um sorriso com que ela conseguia transparecer toda a sua felicidade e inocência. Saria era uma garota pouco menos inocente que Link, pois ela já conhecia o Amor. Aquele sentimento indescritível que nos faz feliz apenas por estar perto da pessoa amada, ou que nos faz achar mais graça nas coisas quando a pessoa que gostamos está conosco. Aquele sentimento que nos faz querer abraçar, beijar, ou até mesmo morder a pessoa que você ama com todas as forças e que você faria tudo para proteger.

Saria se sentia assim em relação a Link. Ela gostava dele desde muito tempo. Gostava de verdade do Herói do Tempo. Em seus sonhos tinha Link segurando sua mão daquela mesma maneira, correndo e levando-a para brincar num lugar desconhecido. Talvez fosse Lost Woods, ou perto da Árvore Deku, mas também tinha a possibilidade de ser além dos domínios da Floresta Kokiri. A esverdeada não se lembrava com perfeição do sonho, apesar de tê-lo quase sempre. Lembrava na verdade dos pontos mais marcantes. As mãos dadas, os dedos entrelaçados. Os abraços, os beijos na bochecha e de quando em quando um selinho. Ora ou outra um beijo de língua, mas nada quente que despertasse o desejo deles. Era uma relação controlada, uma relação de fantasia, mas que ela queria muito que se tornasse realidade. No sonho, a pequena se lembrava dos dois sentados sob uma árvore gigante, provavelmente a Grande Árvore Deku. E lá eles se enamoravam. Link ficava deitado de lado de frente para Saria, e a garota jazia na mesma posição. Comiam algumas frutas, trocavam palavras, olhares, abraços e beijos. E como num segundo, tudo que Saria se lembrava do sonho, veio à mente, e a primeira coisa que fez seu coração disparar foi o fato de Link estar segurando sua mão e estar correndo para levá-la para brincar. Era a primeira cena mais similar a qualquer sonho que já teve.

- Saria, está tudo bem? - Indagou Link, fitando-a nos olhos.

- A-ahn? - Saria ganhou um tom rosado nas maçãs do rosto e logo voltou a si, mas olhando para baixo, olhando para as mãos unidas - Sim, eu estou bem sim, Link.

- Ótimo!

Link soltou a mão dela por um instante para utilizar as suas em uma breve escalada em uma pequena elevação que tinha ali. Quando conseguiu subir, ofereceu a mão para Saria, que ainda se encontrava meio atordoada com o sonho e suas semelhanças com a realidade. Se o pequeno não a chamasse, talvez ela ficasse ali por longos minutos, até mesmo horas. Mas Link não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Saria tinha apenas três dias, tinham que aproveitar ao máximo. E ele prometera a si próprio que seriam os melhores três dias que Saria poderia passar.

- Hey, Saria! Pegue minha mão.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para poder fitá-lo. Ele estava de joelhos com uma das mãos esticadas. Delicadamente e sem pressa, Saria desuniu as mãos que se encontravam perto do seu peito, levando uma mão de encontro com a de Link. Quando sentiu o contato, o pequeno esperou um pouco até ela sentir-se segura para poder puxá-la. O fez sem muita dificuldade. Agora eles estavam sobre a elevação e tinham agora apenas que subir na trepadeira para alcançar o caminho de Lost Woods.

- Vá você primeiro. - Disse Link, esticando a mão como se mostrasse o caminho.

- Ok. - Saria respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

Ela foi ganhando o chão com suas passadas meio largas, meio curtas, alcançando as plantas e agarrando-as com firmeza, subindo um pouco e pondo os pés para ver se era realmente seguro. Quando teve certeza que poderia subir, deu inicio a sua escalada. Link vinha logo atrás, talvez para se assegurar de que se Saria caísse ele a pegasse. Não demorou muito para subirem. Ambos posicionaram um perto do outro com um sorriso meigo nos lábios e continuaram a andar, passando por um enorme tronco de árvore que dava acesso a um labirinto. Sim, um labirinto. Crianças que se perdiam em Lost Woods tornavam-se Skull Kids. Porém, tanto Saria quanto Link sabia o caminho certo. Era apenas seguir a canção da floresta, a canção de Saria. Primeiro, viraram à esquerda, deparando-se com um tronco pequeno e outro tronco maior. Pareciam ser iluminados por luzes vindas de cima. O passo dado foi o do loirinho, já puxando Saria pela mão. Link subiu no tronco menor e um Skull Kid apareceu saltitando e tocando uma flauta transversal. Usava uma máscara de caveira que Link havia vendido para ele por 10 rupees, ainda saindo no prejuízo, mas fizera um bom negócio, ao menos alguém tinha ficado feliz.

Link olhou para a garota de cabelos verdes e disse, com um sorriso nos lábios, esboçando sua felicidade, assim como a deixava transparecer por seus olhos azuis como o céu que tinham um brilho divino.

- Ainda tem sua Ocarina, Saria?

- Sim, claro que tenho. - Ela levou uma mão até atrás do corpo, remexendo num bolso e retirando de lá sua Fairy Ocarina ( Ocarina ... ). - E você Link.. Soube que agora tem a Ocarina da família real.. A Ocarina of Time. - Ela dizia meio enciumada.

- Sim, sim! Mas olha só.. - Assim como ela, ele remexeu em seu bolso traseiro, retirando lá uma Fairy Ocarina igual à de Saria. - Eu sempre guardo a sua comigo, e quando quero me lembrar de você.. Eu toco sua música nela...

Houve um silêncio grandioso. Pareceu que tudo ao redor tinha parado. Será que Link tinha dito aquilo mesmo? Claro que tinha dito, porque não era só Saria que sentia as bochechas quentes e o coração acelerado, Link também sentira isso, e não sabia como explicar. Firam assim por alguns minutos, apenas um olhando para o outro, como se sentissem o coração alheio pulsar dentro de si. Pareciam um, mas na verdade estavam um na frente do outro, quietos, sem fazer nada. Por um momento, a canção da floresta cessou. Skull Kid havia parado de tocar a canção de Saria para observar aquela cena.

Ambos foram acordados num susto por Deku Nuts tacadas pela criança mascarada, voltando a si e a atenção a Skull Kid, que agora cruzava os braços e direcionava sua voz para Saria.

- Oi, Saria. Você traz seu namorado pra cá e nem apresenta, apenas ficam aí se paquerando?!

- N-namorado? - Saria corou de maneira surpreendente, tampando o rosto.

- Hey, eu não sou o namorado da Saria! - Disse Link num rápido jogo de cintura.

- Ah, sim.. Sei, sei. Ela só fica falando de vo... - Saria pegou uma Deku Nut do chão e tacara no Skull Kid, fazendo-o cair do tronco e dando a volta neste para poder vê-los. - O que foi isso, Saria? Por que tacou aquela noz em mim?

- Ahn? Taquei? Que nada, ela caiu da árvore seu bobo! - Uma gota escorria da cabeça dela.

- AHAM! Sei. - Skull tinha uma expressão meio estressada, mas ao mesmo tempo oculta pela máscara.

E Link apenas ficava observando aquilo quieto, achando deveras estranho Saria se comportar daquele modo. Mas apesar do tom de seus cabelos, Link não era burro. "Ah, sim.. Sei, sei. Ela só fica falando de vo.." De você? Era isso que ele queria dizer? Sim, era o mais provável, mas preferiu se manter calado. Sabia que Saria tinha voltado por algo, e não era apenas para rever seus amigos, já que nem ao menos estava com eles.

- Enfim.. Saria, vejo que trouxe sua Ocarina! Vamos tocar, vamos?!

- Ah, sim. Claro, Skull. - Ela respondeu com um sorriso, levando a ponta da Ocarina nos lábios a assoprando calmamente, fechando os olhos.

Em seguida fora Skull Kid com sua flauta transversal, e por último, Link. Tocavam na mesma harmonia e sincronia. Todas as criaturas de Lost Woods poderiam ouvir aquela canção meticulosa, porém, alegre. Após tocarem a canção de Saria vezes e vezes, decidiram que já era hora de ir. Saria e Link se despediram do Skull Kid e foram direto para outro local em Lost Woods, Sacred Forest Meadow. Só tinha um problema na trajetória que iriam tomar, os Dekus, mas para isso Link já estava preparado. Tinha o seu escudo Deku para rebater as nozes que eles jogavam de suas bocas. Pois bem, seguiram o caminho contando coisas e rindo, conversando em geral. Discutindo sobre vários assuntos, e de quando em quando sobre as aventuras de Link. Passaram pela entrada que dava para Goron's City e mais a frente no lago que dava no Zora's Domain. Fizeram um breve comentário sobre cada um dos Sábios, e o que cada um achava deles. Link não sabia, mas todos eles estavam olhando ele e Saria.

- Bem, estamos bem perto. É só virarmos à esquerda e chegamos a Sacred Forest. - Disse o loirinho, ajeitando o escudo.

- Uhun. Vamos!

Ambos deram as mesmas passadas, ganhando o chão rapidamente, chegando ao local de destino. Porém, estava cercado por grades. Link já conhecia aquele sinal, e suspeitava que Saria também o conhecesse. Deram mais passos a frente e de repente um lobo surgiu do chão, dando um uivo agudo e correndo de um lado para o outro, fazendo menção de ataque.

- Fique atrás de mim, Saria! - Link empunhou sua espada na mão esquerda, e o escudo na direita.

A batalha não demorou muito. Quando o lobo vinha fazer o ataque, Link atacava primeiro, ou defendia. De quando em quando dava pulos laterais ou pulos mortais sem a menor dificuldade. Não foi preciso mais do que quatro ou cinco espadadas para o lobo ser devolvido para onde veio e a grade ceder, abrindo caminho.

- Nossa, Link! Você foi demais!

- Heh.. Obrigado, Saria. - Ele coçava a nuca com um sorriso sem graça.

Link guardou o escudo e a espada às costas. Entraram no pequeno labirinto de Sacred Forest. À esquerda tinha um pequeno espaço quadrado com água, à direita havia um pequeno espaço com grama e um caminho que dava para frente. Foram para direita e lá encontraram um Deku que subia para tacar nozes e descia cada vez que eles se aproximavam. O loiro sacou seu escudo que refletiu a noz contra o atacante, fazendo pular de sua flor. Rapidamente, Link sacou seu estilingue e acertou apenas um tiro certeiro no pequeno Deku que saltitava tentando fugir. Durante todo o percurso fora assim, derrotando os Dekus que apareciam para impedi-los de passar. Sem demorar muito, logo chegaram onde Saria ficara quando ensinou a canção dela para Link. Houve um momento de nostalgia observando aquele cenário. Uma pequena plataforma jazia no chão, com o símbolo da Triforce e o Medalhão da Floresta ao meio. Mais a frente, à direita, um pequeno pedaço de tronco. À esquerda do tronco uma pilastra que sustentava a entrada para o Templo da Floresta e uma árvore enorme que dava suporte para o Hookshot de Link quando mais velho, auxiliando-o na subida para a entrada do templo.

O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio fora Saria, que em passos curtos foi se aproximando do tronco, sentando na beira deste, deixando um pequeno espaço para companhia. Bateu a mão ali do lado em sinal para Link sentar-se, e sem delongas o jovem foi até ela e sentou-se no tronco. Ficaram escorados um no outro, com a mão bem próxima uma da outra.

- Link...

- Saria...

Cada um sussurrou o nome alheio, Link tocou a mão de Saria e foi se aproximando à medida que suas pálpebras cobriam seus olhos. Saria fazia o mesmo, e quando estavam bem perto um do outro, com os olhos completamente fechados, e faltando centímetros para as bocas se encontrem, uma voz veio berrante na mente de ambos. Era uma voz conhecida pelos dois.

- Heeeey, Saria! O Link é meu! Eu dei minha Safira Zora pra ele! Ele é meu marido por direito! E você Link, o que está fazendo dando beijos nessa criança que nunca cresce, hein?!

Afastaram-se e viraram os dois de costas, ficando ainda um escorado no outro. Link Olhava para baixo, balançando as pernas enquanto Saria tinha a mão unida ao peito, com o coração acelerado e a face mais corada que nunca. Quando Ruto começou a falar de novo, logo parou de falar. Nabooru estava atrás dela, tampando-a a boca para poder manter o sigilo. Em cooperação, os outros três sábios restantes entreolharam-se e manearam a cabeça em um leve aceno positivo, tampando a imagem que tinham dos dois jovens, deixando oculta até mesmo para eles. Assim, nenhum deles poderia se comunicar com Saria, e nem com Link. Apenas ficariam lá para manter um longo diálogo com Ruto.

- Acho que ela finalmente calou a boca.. - Disse Link, voltando a erguer a cabeça, apoiando o corpo com as mãos e as costas de Saria.

- É.. acho que sim.. - Ela continuou do mesmo jeito, e talvez só teria coragem de se levantar se Link pegasse sua mão novamente para saírem dali.

•••

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE s2**


End file.
